Crossing Routes
by Young-and-Beautiful13
Summary: Buffy Summers is an upcoming mega star, and William Spike' Kingly is nothing but a beginner when the two must do a intimate photoshoot together. Can Spike show Buffy that fame isn't everything? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Buffy, meet Spike

Summary: Buffy Summers is a happening singer on a route to success, William "Spike" Giles next route is failure. So what'll happen if their routes meet in a movie called," Taylor; secret agent meets Sandy Mathews; her newest partner.

The phone rang early on a Monday morning. Buffy woke with a jolt and grabbed the phone. Groggily, she yelled," What'd you want!" into the receiver.

She had no clue who it could be and she was angry because her talk show bombed. That and the fact that if she didn't get another job soon, she would have to leave the business of showbiz.

"Hi, this is Willow Rosenburg of Mag-chick Industries...you had a resume' that you gave us two weeks ago?

"Yeah, what now!"

"I think we might have a lead role in the upcoming movie, Taylor; Teen Detective."

Buffy got really excited and said, "What?! That's incredible! Thank you so much!"

There was a pause on the phone as Buffy thought a minute.

"What is the movie about? I mean-"

Willow," Ms. Summers, Taylor is the lead. The director, Xander Harris explained to me about it. The movie is about a 21-year-old. She is a secret agent for the CIA and cannot tell anyone. She meets a man and they romance. It turns out that he is a secret agent as well for England and she must leave him or her or the CIA will disown her. There's more, but Harris said he'd fill you in later. You get 2 million for the shoot, but there's a catch.

Buffy stopped dead.

"What!"

Willow," Don't worry, it's not that bad. He only requires that you travel-

"That is sooo easy! Gosh, you act as if I wouldn't want to take this part.

Willow" Well...your co-star, the one who plays your love interest, he isn't the best man in Hollywood to um, get it on on screen.

Buffy: Whoa! No one said said I would have to, to-

Willow: Yeah, you will-

Buffy: But, whoa, naked?

Willow: Yeah, look, this is not my problem, you wanted the part, but you didn't do your homework. I got to go...Bye!

"Bye."

Click....

Next Day...

Buffy pulled up in her white limousine at her hotel. As she stepped out, the flashing of cameras all around her blinded her. As she got inside, she looked at her watch. 11:30. 'Great, I'm late' and she took off running. Later, ready and running, almost to the door, she was knocked clean off her feet as she ran into a man walking in a great stride.

"Och!" "Bloody 'ell!" were yelled at the same time. 'Who is this great ass! I'm late!' 'Who does this sodden bloke think he is? Dead in my book!'

Buffy looked up into piercing blue eyes that made her feel as if he could see her soul. His looks were striking but he had no sense of style as she eyed his black décor. 'But his six pack makes up for that.' She noticed that the man was staring at her as well. She broke the silence. "Uh, I'm sorry, I was late for a filming and-" he stopped her then said," Oh, you're the chit I need to film on screen with?" She stopped dead, "You're the guy?...Sandy...great."

He seemed upset that she said that saying," why, upset pet?" "Oh no, I just didn't expect that ...oh wow." 'I was so not expecting this'

"So, will you come with me to the filming?" Buffy was now eager saying yes right away. He seemed okay and he had offered her a ride, so why not. After all...her limo was a no show and she was late.

The ride over was full of tension, and Spike wanted to break the ice, so he put his arm around her and started to talk. "So, luv, how long has show biz seen you." She blushed and said," A long time. I was 8 when I first filmed. "

His arm remained around her, she leaning in close. They arrived and he took her hand.


	2. Stop Calling me!

They arrived at the set and walked forward. "Good luck, love." Spike said as he departed, to go talk to the cameraman. Buffy rolled her eyes and walked over to her manger Willow, who was looking at her watch with frustration. "Where were you?" the red head demanded and Buffy began to explain. "Wait, no I don't want to hear, it do you know that **the** Xander Harris was waiting for you. The _producer_. Your **boss**? He left for lunch break five minutes ago. You'll be lucky if you keep your job." Buffy was surprised at her friend's outburst, but she remained calm. "Spike ran into me in the hall. We ran late."

Willow looked at the bleached blonde across the room and frowned. "He's not very big on the wardrobe, is he?" Buffy blushed and looked away from the peroxide wonder. "How about I tell you more later. I'm meeting Cordy and my sister Dawn and her friend Marie for a sleep over. I'm inviting you. It'll be like old times. We can talk about the new men in our life. I think I'll invite Anya, too-as long as she isn't so literal. I don't know if I can handle that."

_Bring, Bring _Buffy whipped out her cell, "hello?" Buffy frowned, "Faith! Stop calling....I'm at work....fine...see you there."

"Who was that?" Buffy rolled her eyes. "Faith. My older sister, you'll meet her at the party. "

_Bring, Bring_ Buffy snatched her phone out again, flipped open the case and yelled into the receiver, "Faith, I swear if you don't stop calling I'm going to-"

"Jeez, pet. Don't get your knickers in a bunch, it's me, Spike. I wanted to talk to you." Buffy scanned the room and saw him across around the corner holding his cell to his ear. She frowned, "Why didn't you just talk to me here?" Across the room, he smiled. "Because I want to talk to you alone. How about tomorrow night, at 8?" Buffy smiled, "Okay."

They smiled at each other. "Alright. Action." _Today is going to be a very long day _Buffy thought as she practiced her lines in the Green Room.


	3. Getting ready for the party

The filming was wrapped up and it was time to leave. "Hey, luv." Buffy blushed from his closeness and took a subtle step back. "Hey Spike" "I was wondering where you would like to go tomorrow." well I don't really care as long as you are there with your toned muscles and sexy blue eyes, and you chiseled face... "Wherever is fine with me." Spike replied that the Bronze would be best, since a band his band were friends with were playing live. And Buffy said good-bye and stepped into the yellow cab. "To the 1245 penthouse boulevard, please."

When she arrived, she got all the bowls out and filled them with party mix and candy and chips; every year, Buffy had a birthday party that allowed them to act like little girls again. She took out the marshmallows and knew that she would probably be dared to stuff them in her mouth. She smiled and flicked in some music. Ding Dong the doorbell rang and Buffy went to answer it. This was going to be a fun night.

AUTHOR NOTE: stay tuned for more. I need 2 more reviews, and give me ideas of where to take this. I do have an idea about the sleep over, but the date with Spike I was curious of other opinions as to what I should do. I need a twist, too.


	4. Sleepover

Here is an update:

"Oh, Spike. I loooove you!"

"Faith!!! Stop that!" Buffy screamed as she threw her lacy pink pillow at her. "Hey, calm down, B. I was just having fun. Chill." Buffy rolled her eyes. Things were going pretty well. They watched Hot Chick and Pirates of the Caribbean and were putting drag queen like make up on.

"You know, Johnny Depp is hotter than Orlando." Tara said. "I don't think so." Replied a mousy Willow. "Well, I just think he would be good in bed." "ANYA!" everyone collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Let's liven this up a bit." Said faith as she walked over to the phone. "How about we call some people and play truth or dare. "The adults situated themselves by the phone, pillow and food in hand. "I'll go first." Faith asked Buffy, "Truth or Dare?" "Truth."

"Do you think Spike is a total hottie?" Faith grinned wickedly. I knew this was going to happen! Buffy thought as she replied with an annoyed air. "Yes. Okay. Fine I freakin admit it!" "Yes, miss drama queen admits it." Cordelia walked over to the phone. "Guess its my turn to ask the hostess something....hmmm......" she lit up, "You have to call Spike and say I think your sexy." "NO WAY!" Buffy shrieked. "Come on Buffy." Willow grinned. The annoyed blonde picked up the phone and dialed, copying from the manuscript's pages.

"Yes hello? Is this Spike?" she asked, nervously.

"Yes this is. Who is this?" his sexy voice startled her.

"I- I...this is....."Buffy trailed off as an impatient Faith grabbed the phone.

"She means, this is Buffy, I think your sexy and I want to jump your bones." And with that, Faith hung up the phone and shrugged with a glared from the blonde, "You took too long."

After a while, the girls decided to head to bed. They closed their eyes talking about high school, and Buffy wondered about Spike's reaction and of what the following day might hold.


	5. The Date

"What do you think?" Buffy asked her friends as she spun around. "I think its nice," Willow said. "I agree." Tara added.

Buffy was wearing a knee length Pink dress with a white button up ironed Long sleeved shirt. "No way, B. Only wear that if you wanna be some nun. Seriously, you need work." Faith said.

"Something slutty." Anya added. Faith nodded. "Time to show him you are the hottest girl out there,"

After and hour of searching, Faith found some things in her back closet that would do. A black satin strapless dress down to above mid thigh with x's tieing the open back until her waist. Shiney black strappy heels and and her now-dark eye lids and makeup. To be honest, she looked very much like a blonde faith, much to her dismay. "What do you think?" the blonde asked nervously as she did a 180. "great" the gang of girls replied, and she decided it was a keeper.

Spike rang the doorbell, he was nervous and wondered how everything was going to turn out. He was wearing his usual, his black tight ribbed tee with black baggy jeans and his black leather duster. He wondered what she would wear. She looks hot in everything though he thought as he knocked on the door. He was not ready for what he saw.

Buffy had gone with Faith's choice but her dress was a little higher, to hide the cleavage she didn't want to show. Once Spike recovered from shock he said, "Cor, Luv, You look bloody gorgeous!" And she blushed and said, "You do too." "Shall we be off, pet?" Buffy nodded and they got into his convertible.

They arrived at the bronze and they were playing Boom by Fan3.

The blondes sat at a table and Spike took a drink order, and headed out to the bar.

Buffy couldn't help but notice a man who was sating obviously at her. He looked familiar……ANGEL! He heart began to beat from fear. Spike came back and she took his hand, "Spike, we need to leave. I'll tell you more in a minute." She whispered and before he could say anything, "Please Spike!" They left in a hurry and the eyes followed.

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry its short, but I'm studying for a big history test, but any ideas, reviews, etc would be great and much appreaciated. THANKS!


End file.
